1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tourniquets and tourniquets that may be quickly deployed and tightened with a ratchet mechanism.
2. Background Information
Uncontrolled hemorrhage from an extremity is one of the leading causes of death in military combat and a significant problem in the civilian pre-hospital environment. This uncontrolled hemorrhage from an extremity is a preventable cause of death.
US Army research (Calkins et al, “Evaluation of possible battlefield tourniquet systems for the far-forward setting”, Military Medicine Vol. 165, 5:379, May 2000) defines the need for a light, compact, yet rugged tourniquet for far-forward battlefield use. Exsanguination can be reduced through the use of tourniquet technology if properly designed and implemented. The ratchet tourniquet design was deemed superior in performance, but lacked characteristics that allowed the tourniquet to have optimal effectiveness. The key features required for optimal performance of a tourniquet include: easy and quick placement, compact for storage and carrying by a soldier, simplicity of design, ruggedness, and ability to utilize the tourniquet for all extremities (one-handed use).
The increased use of battlefield tourniquets in the recent Iraq/Afghanistan wars has led to increasing acceptance of tourniquet use in the civilian pre-hospital setting. This acceptance is based on scientific research that has shown tourniquets to be useful and dispels previously held misconceptions about tourniquets (Kragh et al, “Practical use of emergency tourniquets to stop bleeding in major limb trauma”, J Trauma, 2008; 64:S38-S50). While the prior art has provided examples of features of tourniquets, there is always room for further improvement.